eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 15 - Brienne III
Zusammenfassung Brienne von Tarth, Podrick Payn, Meribald und Ser Hylo Hatz erreichen das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Als Rorge und einige andere in dem Gasthaus eintreffen, kommt es zum Kampf, in dem Brienne Rorge tötet, dann aber von Beißer niedergeschlagen wird, der anfängt sie zu essen. Synopsis Brienne und ihre Gruppe nähert sich dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Brienne von Tarth, Podrick Payn, Septon Meribald und Ser Hylo Hatz befinden sich auf dem Weg zum Kreuzweg. Etwa eine Meile vor dem Gasthaus sehen sie eine Leiche am Wegesrand an einem Baum hängen. Die Krähen haben sich schon des Gesichts bedient und Wölfe haben die Unterschenkel gefressen. Im Mund hat die Leiche einen Salzstein. 50 Schritt weiter entdeckt Hund eine weitere Leiche, die allerdings vom Baum heruntergezerrt worden ist und nun auf dem Boden verteilt liegt. Ser Hylo entdeckt den Kopf des Toten mit einem gut erhaltenen Helm und bietet ihn Podrick an, doch der will ihn nicht. Ab hier kommen sie alle hundert Schritt an einer Leiche mit Salz im Mund vorbei, die an Ästen baumeln. Sie sehen die Wappen vieler Häuser auf den Wämsern und Mänteln: die Axt von Haus Cerwyn, Pfeile von Haus Sarsfeld, mehrere Lachse von Haus Muton, Kiefern vielleicht Haus Mollen, das Eichenblatt von Haus Eichenherz, Käfer von Haus Bettlin, Zwerghühner von Haus Swyft, einen Eberkopf von Haus Rallenhall, ein halbes Dutzend Dreizacke von Haus Manderly und einige mehr. Brienne begreift plötzlich, dass sie alle Gebrochene sind, die vor dem Krieg geflohen sind. Der Hylo spricht schließlich aus, was allen auf der Zunge liegt: Das alles sind Männer, die sich an dem Überfall auf Salzpfann beteiligt haben. Brienne fragt sich, wer die Männer hat hinrichten lassen, und die Stricke deuten auf Lord Beric Dondarrion hin, denn dies ist seine bevorzugte Hinrichtungsart. Nachdem sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen haben, hängen die Leichen an Galgen anstelle von Bäumen. Brienne zwingt sich, sich die Leichen anzuschauen und glaubt, einige der Männer von Harrenhal her zu kennen, aber keiner von ihnen trägt Sandor Cleganes Hundehelm. Podrick fragt schließlich nach dem Gasthaus, das vor ihnen liegt, und Septon Merybald erzählt freudig etwas über seine Geschichte, auch um von den Leichen abzulenken. Das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg wird auch "Altes Gasthaus" genannt. An dieser Stelle stand bereits seit sehr langer Zeit ein Gasthaus, aber das aktuelle steht dort immerhin schon seit der Zeit Jaehaerys I. Targaryens, der auch den Bau des Königswegs veranlasst hatte. Er und seine Gemahlin Alysanne Targaryen nutzten das Gasthaus oft auf ihren Reisen, weshalb es auch eine Zeit lang "Zwei Kronen" hieß, bis einer der folgenden Wirte einen Glockenturm hinzubaute und es von da an das "Gasthaus des Glöckners" hieß. Später ging der Besitz zu einem verkrüppelten Ritter namens Jon Heddel über, der eine Schmiede am Gasthaus einrichtete, als er zu alt zum Kämpfen wurde. Dort schmiedete er ein neues riesiges Schild, einen dreiköpfigen Drachen aus schwarzem Eisen, und hängte es auf einen Pfahl. Wenn der Wind wehte, klapperte und rasselte es, deshalb war das Gasthaus weit und breit fortan als "Rasselnder Drache" bekannt. Dann brach die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion aus, als der Sohn Jon Heddels selbst ein alter Mann war, und in dieser benutzte der Prätendent Daemon Schwarzfeuer den schwarzen Drachen als sein Zeichen. Da der damalige Lord von Haus Darry aber ein Unterstützer der Targaryens war, nahm er das Schild am Gasthaus ab, zerbrach es in seine Einzelteile und warf es in den Trident. Einer der drei Köpfe wurde angeblich an der Stillen Insel angeschwemmt, allerdings mittlerweile rot vom Rost. Danach hängte der Gastwirt kein neues Schild mehr auf, und bald war das Gasthaus nur noch bekannt unter dem Namen "Gasthaus am Fluss", da damals der Flusslauf des Trident noch anders verlief und das Gasthaus direkt am Fluss lag. Von manchen Zimmern aus konnte man sogar im Fluss angeln, so nah stand es am Ufer. Außerdem gab es eine Fähre, mit der man nach Eggingen und Weißstein übersetzen konnte. Vor ungefähr achtzig Jahren, zu Zeiten von Masha Heddels Großvater, änderte sich dann aber der Flusslauf, und das Gasthaus liegt seitdem nicht mehr am Fluss. Meribald erzählt weiterhin, dass er Masha gut gekannt habe und sie eine gute Frau gewesen sei, die ihm immer ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein wenig Proviant gegeben habe. Dann aber sei sie von den Lennisters gehenkt worden, und einer ihrer Neffen hatte versucht, das Gasthaus wieder zu eröffnen, doch es kamen zu wenige Gäste, selbst als er anfing, Freudenmädchen einzustellen. Auch er wurde - angeblich von einem Lord In Wirklichkeit aber vermutlich von Rorge, der in dem Gasthaus einen Gastwirt umbringt, siehe: VII-Brienne IV. - getötet. Als Ser Hylo einwendet, dass ihm nicht klar gewesen sei, wie gefährlich es sich als Gastwirt lebt, erklärt der Septon, es sei vor allem gefährlich, wenn man als Jemand von einfacher Geburt in das Spiel der Throne geriete. Der Ältere Bruder hat Meribald erzählt, zwei von Mashas Nichten hätten es neu eröffnet. Die Gruppe erreicht das Gasthaus Als sich Briennes Gruppe dem riesigen dreistöckigem Gasthaus nähert, hören sie einen Hammer und sehen das Glühen einer Schmiede. Brienne ist froh, dass es nicht niedergebrannt worden ist, und sie erinnert sich, wie sie von der Stillen Insel aus nach Salzpfann übergesetzt sind und die Stadt zerstört und verlassen vorgefunden hatte. Eine große Gruppe Waisenkinder begrüßt sie vor dem Gasthaus. Das älteste dieser Kinder stellt sich als Willow vor, bei dem sie Zimmer für die Nacht buchen. Ein Junge taucht hinter ihnen auf, und einen Moment lang denkt Brienne, es sei der junge Renly Baratheon. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brienne von Tarth Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 15